Wireless location techniques are used in numerous applications. Perhaps the most basic of these applications is for locating lost articles. By way of example, published U.S. patent application no. 2003/0034887 to Crabtree et al. discloses a portable article locator system for locating lost articles such as glasses, keys, pets, television remotes, etc. More particularly, a wireless transceiver is attached to a person, animal, or other object. A handheld locator transmits a locator signal to the wireless transceiver which includes a unique address code of the transceiver. If the received code matches that stored by the wireless transceiver, it sends a return signal back to the locator device. The locator device uses the return signal to determine the distance and/or direction to the wireless transceiver from the user's location.
The locator device includes an antenna array which includes a plurality of omni-directional antennas. The locator unit determines the bearing to the wireless transceiver by switching between antennas in the antenna array and using Doppler processing to determine a direction of a wireless signal received from the transceiver. The distance to the wireless transmitter is also determined based upon the reception of the wireless signal at each of the antennas of the antenna array. Furthermore, in one embodiment, which is intended to avoid interference between two or more locators in a common area, a plurality of locator signals may be sent from a locator at a standard repetition rate. The locator's receiver then only listens for responses during predetermined windows following each transmission.
In contrast, in some applications it is desirable to determine the location of an unknown signal transmitter. U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,010 to Franke discloses such a system in which a transmitter locator receives a signal from the unknown signal transmitter and processes the signal to determine a bearing to the unknown signal transmitter. The transmitter locator then sends an interrogating signal to the unknown signal transmitter. Upon receiving the interrogating signal, the unknown signal transmitter heterodynes the interrogation signal with its own carrier signal to generate an intermodulation return signal. A processor of the transmitter locator measures the round-trip transit time from the transmission of the interrogation signal to the reception of the intermodulation return signal. A range to the unknown signal transmitter is then calculated based upon the round-trip transit time.
Still another application in which locating a wireless communications device is often necessary is in cellular telephone networks. That is, it may be necessary to locate particular cellular telephone users for law enforcement or emergency purposes, for example. U.S. Pat. No. 6,292,665 to Hildebrand et al., which is assigned to the present assignee, discloses a method for geolocating a cellular phone initiating a 911 call. A base station transceiver transmits a supervisory audio tone (SAT), which is automatically looped back by the calling cellular phone. Returned SAT signals are correlated with those transmitted to determine the range of the cellular phone. In addition, incoming signals from the cellular phone, such as the returned SAT signals, are received by a phased array antenna and subjected to angle of arrival processing to determine the direction of the cellular phone relative to the base station. The cellular phone is geolocated based upon the angle of arrival and the range information. A correction factor provided by the manufacturer of a given cellular telephone is used to account for the loopback path delay through the phone.
One additional area in which wireless device location can be important is in wireless networks, such as wireless local area networks (WLANs) or wide area networks (WANs), for example. A typical prior art approach to locating terminals within a WLAN includes locating a plurality of receivers at fixed locations within a building, for example, and then determining (i.e., triangulating) the position of a terminal based upon a signal received therefrom at each of the receivers.
Another prior art approach for wireless terminal location is to use a direction finding (DF) device which includes a directional antenna for receiving signals when pointed in the direction of a transmitting node. An example of a portable DF device for WLANs is the Yellowjacket 802.11a wi-fi analysis system from Berkeley Varitronics. This device uses a passive DF technique, i.e., it does not solicit any signals from a terminal but instead waits for the terminal to transmit signals before it can determine the direction of the transmission. Determination of range to the terminal is not provided by this device.
Despite the advantages of such prior art wireless communications device locators, additional wireless location features may be desirable in various applications.